


He Was Alright

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back to BH and goes to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a little something. Trying to get the creative juices flowing so I can work on my new fic.

"Great. Just what I need. Thanks mind, thanks a lot for bringing him into my dreams too. What? Was using my feelings towards Lydia not enough for you?! You had to bring Derek here, too?!" Stiles was shouting by the end of his tyrade while Derek stood a few feet away, face becoming more and more concerned as Stiles's voice grew in volume. The werewolf took a few steps towards the teen that was sitting up in his bed, hands up like he was afraid Stiles's was going to attack him. 

"Stiles, what are you talking about? What dreams?" When Stiles didn't answer right away, Derek lowered his hands back down to his sides and took another step closer. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles scoffed and Derek stopped in his tracks. "Don't play dumb with me, I know I'm still in a dream. You don't fool me anymore and you haven't for a long time now so just...go away and let me sleep." He angrily pushed himself down the bed more and yanked the sheets up over his head so he didn't have to look at his nightly visitor anymore.

Derek, not putting up with all this nonsense anymore, took the last few steps towards the bed and grabbed the sheets, pulling them completely off the other male. "Stiles, I just got back into town after being tortured so I'm a little short on patience so would mind telling me what the hell you're going on about...please." He added softly at the end. 

The please caught Stiles's attention and he maneuvered his head so he was looking at him, face screwed up in confusion. "Why were you tortured?"

Figuring that Stiles wasn't going to say anything else right now anyway, Derek answered, "Some Spanish speaking people wanted to know about some she-wolf. Peter and I didn't know what they were talking about and now we're here."

Stiles thought that over. "Peter was with you?" When Derek nodded he added, "That explains why we haven't seen him around lately." He looked down at his hands and his lap and quietly said, "I guess you're really here then. Well that's new. Sorry about yelling at you earlier by the way." 

Derek cautiously took a seat on the bed next to where Stiles was resting. "Yeah, mind explaining that to me? Especially the whole feelings part." He locked eyes as Stiles moved his eyes away, looking at anything but Derek.

"We can discuss that later. There's a lot we need to catch you up on. Plus it seems we need to catch up on what's been happening with you, too. Might as well start now." Stiles climbed out of bed and began rummaging through his drawers, picking up clothing as he went.

"What are you doing?" Derek finally asked when Stiles was heading out the door of his room.

"Getting changed. We're going to go meet up with the other members of the pack so we might as well get it over with now." Stiles was out the door and into the bathroom before anything else could be said. Derek sat in silence on the bed, pondering if coming here first had been the best choice. When he heard humming coming from across the hall and a wave of a happiness swept through Derek, he figured that he was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
